1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building structural components. More specifically, the present invention comprises various embodiments of an extendible post that may be used in building construction, with the post including a hydraulic strut mechanism integrated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people are requesting and demanding additional comfort and convenience features in their homes today. In many instances, such features are not merely conveniences, but are necessities for providing assistance to those who live in such homes. Examples of such are residential wheelchair lifts and elevators, serving the needs of physically handicapped and/or infirm residents.
In the past, the needs of such residents have been handled by providing wheelchair ramps for access from the exterior of the home, and through other ground floor accommodations. In some instances, chair lifts have been installed along existing stairway runs for access to higher floors. Generally speaking, however, access, particularly to the higher levels of residences, has been relatively limited by the lack of economical means for lifting a person from one floor or level to the next. Conventional residential lifting devices tend to be complex and expensive, comprising elevator systems utilizing self-contained hydraulic power packs and/or electric motors. Not only is the initial purchase price of such devices relatively high, but the installation is labor intensive and accordingly costly.
Thus, an extendible building post solving the aforementioned problems is desired.